Double Danny
by mizamoomoo
Summary: If you know there's going to be double Danny then there has to be double trouble. Why not have those problems in the middle of Mr. Lancer's class? Includes a guest appearance of the newest Ghost Catcher model!


**I'm back! (Don't worry, I was surprised too. :) ****Anyways, I'll go ahead and get the formalities out of the way and continue on with the story...**

**DISCLAIMER: My name is mizamoomoo, not Butch Hartman or Nickelodeon Studios, therefore Danny Phantom... he's not mine.**

* * *

><p>Danny woke up feeling extremely tired. He had gotten a lot more sleep than he normally did (the box ghost only showed up 7 times last night, and Cujo left with him, still clinging to his overalls), but his father had spent all night 'tinkering' in the lab, and the crashes kept him awake. Sleepily, he changed into clothes for school and made his way downstairs for breakfast.<p>

"Danny-boy!" his dad called, way to cheerful for staying up even longer than Danny. "Guess what I fixed last night?" He didn't even wait for a reply. "THE FENTON GHOST CATCHER! It mimics the process of duplication. It will now split one ghost into 2 equal entities that are EXACTLY THE SAME! ISN'T IT GREAT?" Danny's face broke out into a wide smile that matched his father's. For the second time in history (we can't forget that handy-dandy thermos), Jack had created something that actually was as great as he said it was. Danny turned around and raced to the basement, and Jack continued to talk to himself. "Although, the duplicate is the same as the original, they will display different personalities and will think they're their own person... and the effects will start reverting back to the original model's standards..." He paused for a moment and hmmmed over this 'little' problem. "Oh, well! They're just ghosts anyways!" He smiled to himself, and went to the refridgerator to congradulate his progress with some Fenton Fudge.

* * *

><p>Danny sat down in class feeling extremely happy. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, he had his duplicate to deal with any ghost attacks, and it was bowling night at Sam's house. Suddenly a shadow covered his desk.<p>

"Mr. Fenton, I do hope you have your absence note from yesterday…?" Mr. Lancer asked. Due to Skulker, he had missed all his morning classes and half of lunch.

"Of course sir. Just let me get it." He rummaged through his bag to find it, but instead found a new hole from Cujo and his late night tug-a-war match. He groaned and Mr. Lancer frowned.

"Let me guess. Your dog ate your homework."

"Actually Mr. Lancer, he's not my dog and he didn't eat my homework, but part of my backpack which my note fell through." Mr. Lancer's frown deepened.

"Well, I guess you'll have to join me in detention so you can work on your excuses."

"But that's not fair Mr. Lancer!" Danny cried. He could feel his previous happiness slipping away from him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Fenton, but the only way to get out of it would be to get a new slip signed today, which, I will still want tomorrow anyways." With that Mr. Lancer set a new slip on his desk, then turned around and walked back to the head of the classroom.

Danny groaned aloud, and then started hitting his head on the desk. Tucker leaned over from his desk to talk to Danny. "Hey man, it's not that bad. Just another detention, right?"

Sam agreed with Tucker, even though she was as sad as Danny on the inside. "Yeah. We'll just reschedule some other time for bowling night. It's not your fault that you can't get another signed slip by the end of class." Danny stopped hitting his head on the desk then grinned at Sam.

"Sam, you are a GENIUS!" He then stood up then walked over to the open window and stuck his head out. "PHANTOM!" he bellowed. On the other side of the city, Danny's duplicate (in Phantom form) sucked up the box ghost into the thermos and turned around to race towards Casper High.

Danny flew in the through the window and landed next to Danny, hunched over, panting slightly. A few fangirls shrieked and one even fainted (*cough*PAULINA*cough*). As Dash tried to revive her, the ghost boy started to speak. "What *pant* is it? It better be important because *pant* I just flew all the way over here at around, oh, 145 miles per hour, from city hall." He paused. "And if it was important, why didn't you handle it?"

Danny ignored the awestruck stares from his classmates (and the confused ones from Tucker and Sam), and held out the absentee slip. Phantom then grabbed it, slammed it down on the table, autographed it (with a pen from who-knows-where), and handed it back to him. Danny just looked at the note, then at his face and burst out laughing, along with Tucker and Sam. Seeing what he had done, Phantom blushed and started rubbing his neck. "Heh, heh. Force of habit. What is this anyways?"

"It's my absence note. I missed first period yesterday because of you and I need you to sign a new one."

Phantom arched an eyebrow. "And you need it now... why?" Danny was about to retort when he noticed the raised brow. _I swear everyone but me can do that! Even my own duplicate! _The other Danny waved a hand infront of his face. "Helloooo?"

Danny snapped out of it and blushed, then started to rub his neck. "Heh, heh. Force of habit." _Woah. Déjà vu_. His class thought. Danny (the Fenton one) turned to them. "Why can everyone besides me can raise their eyebrow?" They all just raised one eyebrow in response, and Danny groaned. Phantom put his hand in front of Danny's face and snapped a few times to get his attention. Danny whirled around to face him. "What."

Phantom put his hands out in a please-don't-hurt-me jesture. "Hey. _You_ were the one who called _me_ all the way across town to get me to sign some slip and I just want to know why."

Danny brightened. "Oh yeah! It's bowling night at Sam's house and I don't want to get detention and miss it." He looked at the class, who were,once again, all raising one eyebrow. "Seriously! How are all of you doing that?"

Dash spoke up. "Since when is Manson rich enough to have a bowling alley at here house?"

Danny paled and stammered, as his hand flew to the back of his neck. The class was momentaraly distracted as they wondered how he didn't knock himself out with the force that thing was coming at him at. "Wh-what? I, I mean that we play... WII BOWLING! We play wii bowling in her theater rooms!" Now the class's other eyebrow flew up to meet the other. "No! Not, ah, theater rooms but... Sam! Help me!"

Sam stood up adn walked to the front of the classroom, and stopped infront of Danny. She faced him and gave him a kiss full on the mouth. The class gasped and Phantom fell out of the air from wher he was hovering. After a minute, Sam released Danny and he just stood there rigidly- shocked. Sam then turned to the class. "Now he'll shut up." She turned agian to Danny, except this time to the Phantom one. "Comfy down there?"

Danny stood up and dusted himself off. "Quite. Now tell me- do you kiss all of you're friends like that?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggesively.

"Ha Ha. You're hilarious." Sam said dryly. "No."

"Darn it!" Tucker yelled from the back of the classroom. Every one turned to look at him and he held up his PDA. "What? My Mario Cart just fell of a cliff."

"Foley," Paulina started, "Your best friends, who you have been trying to get together for, like, ever, just kissed and you _missed _it?"

"Seriously? And I _MISSED _IT?"

"Duh. Isn't that what I just said?" Paulina retorted.

Tucker turned to the now-blushing Sam and the still-shocked Danny. "Do it again."

"Wh-what?" Sam stammered. "We can't just-" Danny cut her off with a kiss.

"Sure we can."

They both made googly eyes at each other until they were cut off with a poorly disquised "AHEM!" cough from Phantom. "If you two lovebirds are done, can someone tell me how to fill out this slip-"

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" the couple yelled.

"Au contraire, you love doves." Commented Tucker from the back as he thumbed through a huge stack of bills. "Unless these bills lie then I just won the bet and you two got together." After they realized that, the couple blushed and looked down at the floor.

"WELL, as I was saying before, can you tell me how to fill out this form so I can go?" Phantom asked.

"Oh sure, just write on the other side why I was with you."

"Alright. Yesterday we were FIGHTING THE FORCES OF EVIL!" Phantom covered his mouth with his hand and his eyes widened, while the trio paled. So far Fenton, the original, was fine but after what they just saw 'cool Danny' might soon be making an appearance.

And if he did, who knew what other well-kept secrets might also show up?

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chapter 1 down! <strong>

**"This is Lance Thunder signing off for mizamoomoo and telling you to have a great day and good night! And review to make it even better!"**


End file.
